elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aranea Ienith
|Base ID = }} Aranea Ienith is a Dunmer priestess of Azura, who protects the Shrine of Azura outside of Winterhold. She wears blue mage robes and boots. Opening the Daedric quest, "The Black Star," Aranea becomes a possible follower if the Azura's Star artifact is selected over the Black Star. As a follower, she typically wields magic and prefers her own robes over items placed in her inventory. Aranea can also be inducted into the Blades. Background She descends from the Dunmer cult that worshiped Azura sometime before the eruption of Red Mountain. When the Dragonborn visits the Shrine, she sends them to search for the stolen Azura's Star. If the Dragonborn cleanses the artifact upon their return by entering it and killing the souls within, Aranea afterward offers to become a follower. Battle and combat Aranea is an offensive mage; she usually summons a Flame Atronach unless the enemy is immune or resistant to fire, in which case she will summon a Frost Atronach. She can heal herself and will cast Lightning Bolt and Ice Spike against single enemies and Ice Storm against multiple enemies. She usually opens every fight by casting Oakflesh to fortify herself. Due to her moral alignment being programmed to never tolerate crime, Aranea may attack unprovoked and refuse to yield if a bounty exists, making the quest "The Black Star" unable to be completed until the bounty is resolved. Clearing the bounty and re-approaching her fixes this, as well as simply waiting three days or cast a calming spell or ability on her. Dialogue ;The Black Star "Azura has seen your coming, traveler. It was not curiosity, but fate, that has led you here." :"Seen my coming"? What do you mean? "Azura has given me the gift of foresight. I had a vision of you walking up the steps to this altar long before you were born. You have been chosen to be her champion. I know it is unexpected, but do not worry. It will all unfold as she has predicted." :What is this place? Who's Azura? "This shrine was built by the Dunmer. As our land was scorched by fire and brimstone, Azura's prophecies led us to safety. She is a Daedra, a powerful being who watches from beyond our mortal plane. She has chosen you to be her champion." :I don't believe in fate. "Perhaps that is what you are meant to believe. To better serve your role as Azura's champion. Do not fight it. Azura's prophecies always come to pass. To deny them is to go headlong into the darkness with no light to guide you." ::Very well. What does Azura need? "You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside, you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star as black as night. It is cryptic, I know, but Azura's signs are never wrong. I believe the fortress may refer to Winterhold. Ask if they know this elven enchanter." ::I'm not anyone's champion. Find someone else. "There is no one else, but very well. I cannot force you to accept your destiny." :::I'd like to know more about Azura. "She is the Goddess of Dawn and Dusk. Azura sees into the Twilight of the future, and guides her followers through it." :::Where did this shrine come from? "My people, the Dunmer, built it. We fled from Morrowind after Vvardenfell erupted almost 200 years ago. Those of us who were faithful to Azura were given a vision that led us away from the island before the worst came. This shrine is our thanks to her. That none will forget that she watches over us all." :::Are you all alone here? "Yes. There were others at first, but Azura's visions tested everyone's faith. One by one, they left. Afraid to know their own future. But I refuse to abandon the shrine. The visions are a gift. Azura warns me of tragedy, war, death before it happens. I won't leave her guidance." "May Azura's magic protect you." After speaking to Nelacar: "Azura is watching over you. She has seen this before it ever happened." :I think I found the mage from your vision. "Good. All will be revealed in time. Keep playing your part, and Azura will reward you." Upon returning with the Broken Azura's Star: "Azura's Star! I knew the Lady of Twilight had sent you for a reason. Hand it over to me. I will ask Azura to restore the Star to its original purity." :Here. Take it. "I will commune with Azura." :I need a moment. I'll be back later. "I understand. Speaking to a goddess is overwhelming for many. Return when you're prepared." :"Azura. Mother of Roses. Goddess of Dusk and Dawn. Your chosen champion has returned your Star to you. She wishes to speak to you herself. Please. Place your hands on the altar, and you will hear her voice." ::"Please place your hands on the altar. Azura wishes to speak with you." After cleansing the Star: "While you were in the Star, Azura gave me a vision. Her last, she said. I have never been without Azura's foresight since escaping Morrowind. I don't know what to do. If you need me, I'd be honored to accompany you, Guardian of the Star. It would give me a purpose." :Thank you, Aranea. "Twilight watch over you, guardian." :What use would you be? "I was a sorceress of no small skill before I came into Azura's faith. Afterwards, her magic sustained me. I could easily provide my spells to your cause. Protect you from harm. Defeat your enemies." ::So Azura isn't giving you more visions? "No. She said my part was over. That my fate had moved beyond the Twilight, and I was on my own. I will tend Azura's shrine when you do not need me. I still have my duties, but for the first time I feel... alone." Quotes *''"The Twilight watches us all, guardian."'' – When approached. *''"What do you need, guardian?"'' – When approached. *''"Yes, Champion of Azura?"'' – When approached. *''"Until next time, guardian."'' – When exiting dialogue. *''"It's been an honor, guardian."'' – When exiting dialogue. *''"That it?"'' – When exiting dialogue. *''"Damn. That's quite a sight."'' – When approaching large, and often spectacular, areas. *''"Will do."'' – When told to do something. *''"No. Not possible."'' – When told to do something impossible. *''"Leave this shrine, blasphemer, before I kill you for defiling Azura's artifact."'' – If Azura's Star is given to Nelacar instead of her. *''"Twilight guide your path."'' *''"May Azura's magic protect you."'' *''"No harm shall come to me, for I live under Azura's wisdom. Her foresight protects me. Her insight sustains me."'' *''"We are children of the Twilight. Beings who are to be guided from the darkness into the light. And from the light into darkness."'' *''"Azura. Who led her children away from the disaster of Vvardenfell. You are the prophet that reveals our true future."'' *''"This has all been foreseen, and we must play our parts."'' *''"All will happen as it has been foretold."'' *''"The Twilight has foreseen all of this. Everything will be revealed in time."'' *''"Are you ready for me to show Azura her Star and receive her wisdom?"'' Follower Aranea can become a follower if the Dragonborn completes the Daedric quest "The Black Star," if the Star is given to her. She does not become a follower if the Dragonborn gives the Star to Nelacar. She is able to pick Expert locks. Bugs * Sometimes, when given the Shrouded Robe and exiting the Blue Palace, her outfit disappears. ** Solution: Equipping all of Aranea's desired equipment, going through a door, and immediately after the loading screen, load the autosave that was just created. This time, she will be wearing whatever was equipped. ** Solution: Putting the cuirass into her inventory, then exit the conversation with her, speak to her again and put the helmet in her inventory. * Aranea only wears armor with a helmet. She swaps out her robes for a helmet, but not a cuirass. However, if given a helmet, she also puts on the cuirass. *If her one-handed weapon is taken from her inventory, she draws an invisible weapon and refuses to fight even when attacked. *The Dragonborn may be unable to wait as a werewolf if they have her as a follower. Appearances * de:Aranea Ienith es:Aranea Ienith pl:Aranea Ienith ru:Арания Иенит Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Priests Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Characters